Complicated
by ko0kiesNcream
Summary: Freddy likes Katie, but doesn’t know how to get her to like him. But Katie is headoverheels for Zack, his best friend. Now, desperate, Freddy goes to none other than Summer Jane Hathaway for help. Can you say, TROUBLE? extended summary inside. R&R!


**A/N:** I don't think this plot has been done yet, so I guess it will be cool to do this. Please read and review. It would really mean a lot to me….Really. I'm not just saying that, but of course, a writer needs to feel that someone is actually READING the story. Unless… if you want me to feel stupid. Do you? I'm letting people who don't have fan fiction accounts leave a review. So... go right ahead. Plus, Constructive Criticism ALLOWED.

**An EXTENDED Summary: **Freddy likes Katie, but doesn't know how to get her to like him. He always tries, but Katie is head-over-heels for Zack, his best friend. Now, desperate, Freddy goes to none other than Summer Jane Hathaway for help. Summer, who likes Zack, are both on a mission to get Katie away from Zack and vise-versa. But what happens when they finally see WHO truly belongs to each other?! What's going to happen with this twisted story?! Well, all we know… we're going to get a big helping of TROUBLE.

**IMPORTANT, IMPORTANT; The charaters are in 8th grade. Yes, they're young. But you'll get my whole point by the end of the story. This means they're 13!**

ON WITH THE STORY!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Freddy's POV

Here I am, walking to school, no books in my bag except for a notebook, and a big bottle of Gel. My name's Frederick Alexander Jones. And I'm the school's badass. If you're a guy, and I don't know you, don't try to come up and talk to me… because I'll flick you off. For me, I don't like being bitched at. Well… the only person who can mess me up is Katie, the girl I like. You'd think I'm pathetic, letting girls walk all over me, in good ways or bad ways, but I take to much shit from everyone…. especially Summer.

Anyways, back to Katie.

She's the shy tomboy of our class. She talks to mostly boys; some of the girls are scared of her…. except Summer. Katie would always say I had no rhythm and walk away, to my best friend, Zack. Zack is the 'cute' nice boy of the class. Katie and Summer both like him. Psh, Summer says he's down-to-earth, and real smooth talker who cares about his future. Do you know what I think those qualities are? Bullshit. I mean, I guess Zack is cool, but come on! GRADES? NICE? And… DOWN TO EARTH? That's useless when you get to high school. All they care about is looks and first impression. Don't get me wrong, Zack isn't ugly. Actually, my mom thinks he's handsome. Gosh, women these days.

I get to the class making my way into the back of the class, which I've sat in since 3rd grade. I'm really early because the only people in here are Summer and Gordon, the brains of the class. I've had a master plan to get Katie to love me. Go through Summer. Get Summer to tell Katie good stuff about me, and suddenly, she WILL fall for me. Nobody can resist a smart, athletic, handome and nice guy. Well, maybe I'm not all those things, but i'll tell Summer to tell Katie those lies. Besides…. Summer doesn't like Katie liking Summer. It's complicated. But I got to tell Summer about my plan. She 'wants' Zack. Everyone in the band knows about her obsession on him. Everyone except Zack. Zack is really clueless. So here I am. Summer and Gordon are here.

Both of them are up-front and having a heated discussion. I try to listen in, but all I heard from Summer's usually big mouth is 'I can't wait'. But, she can't wait for _what_? Gordon looks back at me and says, 'Hey, man' So, being the cool dude of the class, I go up to him and recite our gangster handshake. Summer rolled her eyes. Typical.

I smirk, "Hey Summer. Are you excited about our _big_ midterm today? I bet you can't wait."

"Freddy! I have a life!" She pushes me lightly and says, "And I'm not excited. I'm anxious."

I looked at her puzzled and say, "What's that?"

"Ugh, never mind. You're such a spazz!"

Whoa.. whoa. Now she's pushing me! "DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY DISABILITY!"

"Wow, 5 syllables. I'm impressed, Jones." She smirked.

"Thank you, Tinkerbell!"

Hehe, Summer hates when I call her that. Actually, she hates just seeing the sight of me, but this is what REALLY gets her pumped up.

"Don't call me that, dumbass!"

"Shithead!"

"You're a Fuck-off!"

"Bitch!"

"Pimp!"

"Whore!"

"Ass-crack!"

"That's all you can say, little miss-know-it-all?!?"

"It's better than whatever YOU said!"

"Is NOT!"

"IS TOOO!"

"NOT."

"TOO"

"N- "

"Excuse me, Summer and Freddy?! Stop fighting. This happens too often. And I- _excuse me_- the WHOLE FRIGGEN class, has had ENOUGH of your jibber-jabber. Both of you, to Ms. Mullin's office!"

I groaned. Summer stood up, "Fine."

Getting to the door, and being the gentlemen that I am, I let her out first. "Ladies first." She just stood there. Staring at me. Then she finally spoke up, "Freddy, you just said Ladies first, in that case, GO FIRST!" She said pushing me out.

When we got out I glared at her. I hate her. But…. Then I spoke up, "So Summer… so you're saying you're not a lady yourself?"

She stammered, "I….-ugh I am but- I was… just" Haha, I got her. I felt bad when she stopped and stared at the floor while we got to the principle's office. She looked offended. And I felt…. Bad for her?! _Suck up,_ I thought; _YOU HATE HER._

Ms. Mullins was reading the newspaper and sipping on a latte from Starbucks.

I came in first. "Hello Freddy, what did you do now? Fist-fight? Verbal Abuse? Mannerism? Graffiti? Illeg-" She stopped… when Summer came in.

"Summer, what are you doing here? Does Ms. Jenkins need more chalk? I have some in the closet over there."

Summer sat down and stood quietly fiddling with her thumbs.

"Freddy?! What did you do? The last time you brought a girl here it was because of……..…" She paused, her eyes widening like a deer in headlights. Then she spoke up again _smacking her hand to the desk, hitting it on something._ "Oh my gosh, Freddy! How can you molest Summer?! I told you, it's WRONG. You want you're parents here again?! I have Mrs. Jones on speed dial on my cellphone, and they'll be here soon!"

I stood from my seat a few moments later, finally registering it in my brain.

"NO WAY!! We got into a fight! How could you think that?! Summer's too ugly."

Then it happened, Summer was full-blasted crying. And it was all because of me. If Katie find out, she'll hate me even more.

She stood up, face flushed, "I hate you, Jones! How could you be so wretched?!" Her voice cracked, "You know…. You- hurt my fee-feelings…"

I'd never go this far to a girl. Maybe to a boy, but I never had such an impact on the opposite sex. I made a girl cry. My dad would be SO disappointed. I touched her shoulders and softened, "I didn't mean-"

"Whatever, don't speak to me anymore. I hate you." She stood up and slammed the door to my face, racing to the bathroom. I called out to her, getting out of the office, racing towards her. I could hear Ms. Mullins calling after me, but I didn't care.

Then it hit me.

_Uh-oh_. She's never going to talk to me. I'll never get to tell her about my plan to get Katie to love me. _Smooth, Jones. _

NOW WHAT?!

Everyone knows me as the smooth talker. I always can make female feel wanted. It's what my father told me…. The Jone's Charm. Ahhh, my father and my specialty. The first step; Get her to know you want to be friends. Make her feel special.

I didn't want to wait. She's CRYING in there. My dad told me, never let a girl feel alone, especially when they're crying.

Fuck it.

I went into the Girl's bathroom. No one was in there, except Summer.

"Summer… let me talk to you."

"Go Away. Remember? I hate you."

"Come on, I didn't mean it." I gave her toilet paper, and she gladly accepted blowing into it. Aha! Progress.

"Why are you in here. You're not a girl. This is the GIRL'S BATHROOM." She pointed out.

"But Summer, remember outside the classroom? You said I'm a lady."

She giggled. _Ohh, Getting better. More progress._

"Look, Tinker- I mean- Summer. I didn't mean anything. I'm sorry. Really. And I guess that you're not ugly at all. What I'm trying to say is, that I want to make it up to you. What do you say?"

She stopped sniffing, "Well… if you mean it, I guess. I'm sorry too."

We both started walking for the door. I opened it for her. "So we're COOL?"

She smiled her natural smile. "The COOLIEST."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_But what they didn't know was that they were holding hands all the way to class…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Ok, I'm done. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
